Y la palabra es
by amulet vanilla
Summary: Serie de Drabbles ó one-shot. Cap.1: ROTA. Por que roto no solo es inservible tiene muchos mas significados, dime yukino, me ayudas a desifrar lo que es roto. Por que en fin y cuentas el mundo no es color de rosa, cierto


Ok, ok se que tengo otra historia que hace mas de 3 meses(?) No actualizo pero... Es falta de inspiracion y de un gato(?) No enserio un gato que me reta siempre me mira desde mi ventana ~_~ ok, ok, para aclarar no consumo drogas solo muchos dulces ^-^ yehiii! Bueno comencemos osi aclaro antes que nada que esto sera una serie de one-shot(?) De 1 palabra por ejemplo este es la palabra "ROTA" (que esta protagonizado por yukino-chaan) la sig. Ust. La eligen o yo por simple ganas escribo la que quiera. Ok ahora si es todo, feliciten hoy 2 de junio es mi cumpleaños. Busquenme en facobook como jazmin torres fermin

Ok ya que estamos aclarando cosas Hiro Mashima no me pertenece sino al troll de fairy tail (?)

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Si cuando eras un niño te hubieran dicho que significa "rota/o" lo mas seguro era que hubieras dicho: algo que no sirve, por que asi es la complejidad de los niños; repiten las cosas que dicen los adultos, lo mas seguro lo oiste de tu madre o culquier adulto que te frecuentara; la televisión esta rota, no sirve ya no puedes ver tus caricaturas, cierto? Y no, no estabas mal, pero tampoco bien, pero no es como si te fueran a juzgar en fin y cuentas eres solo un niño: la criaura mas inocente, la cual no comprende de todo la vida por eso en esa epoca los adultos se rien de ti por tu ignorancia, pero siendo sinceros esta bien, sabemos que tu lo haras, haces ó hisiste cierto?: en fin hablamos solo de un niño.

Ah, no, espera me eh quivocado no todos los niños son asi existen no uno, varios que conocen el significado profundo o incluso oscuro de "roto". Lo sabes, cierto?. Si eres un niño como los que anterior comente lo mas seguro no, si eres un adulto ignorante y lleno de humo la cabeza lo mas seguro es que tampoco y sin querer ofenderte te invito a que cambies ahora que tienes tiempo para que por lo menos por mi no seas un estupido adulto llenado de television basura y controlado por un ineficiente gobierno; mira el lado positivo sabes leer, y si eres un poco culto ya te habras dado cuenta de mi falta de ortografia, pero conmigo sigue siendo un poco valido apenas tengo 14 años; ahora si eres un adulto/adolescente que sabe como gira el planeta y como esta viviendo algunas personas por el mundo, estoy seguro que me conprendes y por que no, puede que sepas mejor el significado de "roto". En fin no esoy aqui para ofenderte, ó decirte algo que si eres mayor que ya tienes que saber, estoy aqui para contarte lo que para una niña significa "roto" no, no es la niña sabelotodo, tampoco la que te juzga y repite tonteria y media de lo que pasa en la television, o la que te miente de todo, hablo de esa niña que lo vivio que sabe por que lo sufrio, lo que para ella es "roto" niños como ellos hay basantes pero solo por que sea ella no significa que este menos o mas "rota" que aquellos otros niños del mundo; hablo de Yukino Aguria.

Yukino, yukino, no sabes que que las cosas rotas no se pueden repara entonces porque? Que te faltaba? Tenias dos padres, cierto? Vale talves no heran los mejores pero, que hay de tu hermana? Era una buena hermana, me quivoco? Oh cierto lo olvidaba, todo eso se acabo esa mañana que parecia normal, cierto?. Aquel dia en donde todo cambio. Revivamos los hechos quieres yuki-chan. Ese dia como siempre mamá, mando a llamar a yuki-chan, sora-chan y papá, verdad? Hasta ahi nada nuevo, van a tomar el desayuno familiar de todos los dias, cierto? Bajas corriendo junto a sora-chan, mientras tu madre te riñe por hacer tanto escandalo por la mañana, mientras tu querida hermana mayor se echa la culpa por ti.

-no es culpa de yukino- dice mientras se pone delante de ti con los brazos extendidos, pero porque lloras? Quien te golpeo? Ala que ahora riñen es a ella entonces por... A cierto sabes lo que sige pero aun asi no lo detienes verdad.

Como dije tus padres no son los mejores ni siquiera aceptados por varia gente ipocrita que se cree lo mejor, buena gente que no a quebrado las reglas pesonas que segun asemejan la perfeccion. Que parloteada de mentiras no, yukino? No existe la perfeccion pero aun asi te juzgan, en fin asi son las cosas de la vida, asi es la "vida" de la gente por que, en fin en cuenta, tu, la gemte que conoces y yo, solamente somos mas peones en este juego de ajedrez donde los reyes se protejen detras de todos nosotros, donde los peones se sacrifican para seguir viviendo como el mundo tonto e ipocrita donde vivimos, pero nadien se queja, porque? Ah, cierto nuestra voz es apenas un murmullo y nuestro voto es solo uno en contra del poder, en fin nos estamos desviando de nuevo no crees. Retomando los hechos de esa mañana, esa vez por que papà y mamà no dejan de regañar a tu querida hermana? Por que tu hermana te grita que corras mientras te jala de la mano ala salida de tu "hogar"? Por que mamà y papà estan en el piso con mucha, mucha sangre y no se mueven? Pero mas imporante porque precientes que todo lo que te ligaba a tus padres no sera mas que un simple recuerdo, y que las dificultades estan aun por empezar? Al fin te diste cuenta no yukino, ahi empezo todo, ahi finalizo la violencia familiar, pero comenzo a dar mas de un significado ala palabra "rota".

~•~•~•~•~•~

-no se lleven a sora-nee!-despues de ese grito por tu parte solo se escucho el golpe de algo y solo sentiste como te desvanecias, oscuro, oscuridad, antes de eso lo ultimo que viste fue como una camioneta negra se llevaba a tu hermana mayor despuen todo estaba oscuro. Sabes, una vez escuche que para dejar de ser triste primero se pasa por muchas cosas y depues la vida te sonrie. Pero no estas triste solo empiezas a romperte, cierto yuki-chan?. Ese fue el primer pedazo que se rompio de ti

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-deja..me por... favor-tu voz es solo un susurro lo sabes aunque grites nadien te escuchara, fuiste estupida por confiar en ese hombre no? Pero el te habia dicho donde estaba tu hermana, mas que eso te prometio llevarte con ella. Pero por que en lugar de eso ese hombre esta ensima tuyo?, por que hambos estan desnudos?, por que cuando sentiste que algo entraba dentro de ti te habia dolido mucho Y lagrimas habian salido de tus ojos?. Lo sabes cierto? Cuando entro dentro tuyo? Como algo se desgarraba, no,no,no era eso, era sentir como algo se rompia. Fue la segunda vez que te sentiste "rota" pero fue mas que eso no?: rota, usada, sucia, horrible. Pero fue algo bueno no? Alfin te dise cuanta como es la vida cierto?... Claro lo olvidava apenas te empesaste a romper

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bueno, bueno yukino, ya cuantas veces te has sentido rota, 3,4 ó cierto hace mucho perdimos la cuenta, cuando fue que dejamos de contar? Cuando mas de un hombre te "monto"? Cuando comiste de la basura? Cuando unos chicos decidieron asltarte y al ver que no tenias nada te decidieron golpear? Que importa... Ahora mismo estas mas rota cierto?.

-portate bien con el cliente Yukino-kun-con un asentimiento de cabeza sales de ese lugar quien lo diria la dulce Yu-tan, trabajande en esa clase de lugar que bajo pero en fin que mejor lugar para una persona "rota" como tu, un prostibulo, en fin la primera vez no fue por amor por que las demas si, no puiensa igual yukino? No te preocupes ya casi acaba

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Te rindes ya? Bueno duraste mas de lo que pense cuanto fue? 8,9 ó 10 años. Cuanto tiempo no? Ya que mas da tu vida estas mas rota que aquella muñeca que esa a tu lado, nunca encontraste a tu hermana y talvez jamas la encuentres, por que hasta aqui llego el camino. Felizidades acabaste completamente rota, ya te diste cuenta que el mundo no es color rosa.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-oye te enteraste, una chica cometio homicidio que piensas... Angel- dijo un chico con una extraña cicatriz en un ojo.

-si me entere cobra, pero no se los detalles- dijo una albina a su compañero

-no son muchos solo que es una tal yukimo o algo asi...y llamame por mi nombre Erick-dijo enojado el chico

-entonces llamame ami por sorano imbecil y es todo la informacion de la chica-

-Mmm... No tambien asu lado habia una muñeca creo que muy rota y la leyenda de... Oh si ya recorde...

Este mundo lo catalogaras como podrido, te dire la verdad no esta podrido, sus habitantes estan rotos al igual que yo, esa muñeca y en un momento de la histori tu mismo lo podras estar.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Oye yukino, al final terminaste usada, al final terminaste sucia, al final te taparon la voca para no dar opinion, al final te ataron de brazos y piernas para no moverte por ti misma, fuiste solo un titere pero un titere roto, feo, malgasado é inservible. Te diste cuenta los titeres al igual que las muñecas se pueden romper. Pero, esa bien no? Al menos tu sufrimiento acabo y los sentimientos asi como el sentir terminaron: un muerto ya esta mas que roto y ni toda la cinta lo podra a volver a dejar como antaño. Cierto yukino-chan.


End file.
